My Name is JACK
by Sidicious
Summary: 484 has only ONE thing on her mind - 494 Alec . Alec has always felt deeply protective of her. The Spoils of the Berrisford Mission allures a shattered Jack towards a dangerous candicacy for "Project Red'. Capture Alec's Serial Killer Twin Clone.


MANTICORE – 2020

**Syops – Anti-Chamber One**

_She had only just heard._

494.

Madame X stuck her gaunt pallor features, her hook-nose poking out, her beady black eyes gleaming with a manic fascination upon the blazingly determined credit to genetic enhancements standing before her.

"Ok. 484 You've got _my_ attention." Madame X gaze at the striking X-5 transgenic soldier with long untamable dark waves, pallor heart shaped features, rosy cheeks and set of piercing rich hazel orbs that held a sort of _hungry_ quality.

There had been stories whispered in dark rooms of the strong hold of Manticore.

484 had certainly consistently displayed a sort of disregard for death throughout indoctrination and even more importantly, combat.

She knew this herself but she didn't care. Or maybe it was just easier that way.

She _knew_ why they were looking towards her now.

"Now how far are you willing to go?" Madame X persisted, her sharp features hardened, her voice shrill.

484's lobes instantly perked at the desperation in this government powerhouse's voice.

_They had a sticky situation_.

And only one thing could make this stone cold bitch drain any residual vitality to her face: Exposure.

"482." Madame X clamored to a remaining candidate from the pure-blooded X-5 unit.

482 strode forward, fists balled – his black hair tousled and wild and ready for the kill.

484 flit forward without warning, angry punches landed without a sense of pity, kicks thrown strategically until 484 stood towering above – the soles of her combat boots pressed deeply into his larynx.

Swiftly turning to face the vastly impressed Madame X, 484 inquired her voice soft,

"Satisfied?" 484 inquired her gray tee and black and white cargo pants uniform concealing her svelte form several degrees under all the bagginess.

"Finish him." Madame X requested "482 is the reason you were in Syops for 5 months."

484 narrowed her rich hazels incredulously upon Madame X.

"He's done. He's not going anywhere. (conceals her suspicion through practiced ambiguity) I just threw down on him – he won't be able to use his lower extremities for anything other than the toilet."

Madame X stared hard into the resilient gaze, that when carefully inspected ached – trembled even.

484 was not budging on this.

"You are the one left standing 484- not 482."

484 shook her head, "Mam – 482 is valuable Manticore property."

Madame X strode determinedly forward, the palms of her cold hands dug into her trench.

"Let me try to make things clear for you 484. You're the one who can take it all the way – you just need a little _incentive_."

-------

Syops Elevator

She had to see for herself.

484 chewed nervously on her lower lush petal lips, staring daggers the lift (namely for not descending _fast_ enough).

She just needed to know if 494 was okay.

"484!" Eve flit beside her (a residual X-5 of the rogue unit that escaped and was marked for extermination 10 years earlier).

"I just heard! 494 is back! He's been in Syops for.."

Eve began, her silver orbs filled with concern upon 484 who headed directly for Anti-chamber One.

Reindoctrination.

Most would rather die than return for the hell of the experience.

When it came to 494 – the entire fortress of Manticore just slipped away into the shadows.

3 weeks ago..

Manticore Oasis

The heavy text propped open concealing a nodding off striking X-5 soldier, untamable dark tresses cascaded concealing her troubled gaze from the world.

A tiny circular pressure tickled teasingly at both sides of her waist, jolting 484 completely awake – staring frantically for the source.

Infectious rather impish laughter, a little too familiar greeted her from the right.

Her vision immediately aligned upon 494's golden brown spiky

hair that stubbornly stuck out at the nape of his neck, handsome olive angular boyish features and piercing deep set hazels that gazed on her rather playfully.

494 had managed to take a seat beside her unawares – his enchanting hazels burned her to the very core.

"484 – What happened to those unparalleled lightning fast reflexes of yours?" 494 tickled her playfully, the tips of his long dexterous fingers suddenly wrapped around her svelte waist pulling her to him.

"You are _way _too much fun to play with. Did anyone ever tell you that?"

"Only every other day." 484 cracked a rather attractive grin and arched an eyebrow.

494's hazels absolutely glowed this.

"Ah. So my little firecracker serving up something _hot_ on the down low."

Why did he have to look so damn adorable all the friggin' time?!

Not a problem for 484 – she played the 494 game since birth.

"Down Low?" 484 broke into peels of laughter, edging forward until they were only a couple of inches apart "Talk about front page of every black ops government newspaper."

"Listen hot stuff." 494 purposefully fluttered his eyelids imitating her to the tee "You'll have to forgive me (now he was actually half-holding her, 484 released a hitched gasp) but when it comes to you, I get a little protective."

494 watched as a heat streaked her striking cheeks and she did that adorable chewing on her lower lip thing that he found incredibly endearing.

"You have a tendency to push the envelope – even we have limits. But you (494 shook his head, concern filling genuinely in those normally impish orbs), you don't have any."

He was so close she could actually feel his warmth through his clothes. He felt so good.

"You don't think you get me a little crazed too?" 484 felt her lips being magnetized to his.

"That's good to know actually." 494 gave her a adorable crooked grin "Because I have something I want to tell you."

He finally released her.

Absolute Torture.

494 never realized the effect he had upon 484. _Well maybe he did a little..._

Sighing inwardly, 484 summoned up the brave face she had practiced many times before coming into contact with him.

He had always protected her – this was true. Taken the fall when she was at her lowest. And the only time those violent seizures ceased, was when 494 held her.

494 never showed this empathetic concerned side to any of the others – just her. That's why she was more than inclined to feel just as protective as him.

_She just couldn't help feeling her heart palpitate and her pulse quicken as he neared. The slightest touch –accidental or even intentional – sent electric shivers up and down her spine (Even when she wasn't in the heat). _

_He made her feel alive._

"I've been selected for the Berrisford Mission."

The tempo of 494's voice raised excitedly, his hazels probing hers.

484's deep hazels lit up - excitement and paralysis now coarse through her.

"Congratulations!"

-----

Syops Anti-Chamber One

Swoosh.

Madame X turned curtly to face 484, who strode forward, genuine terror laced those emerald pools of hers.

The X-5 had locked an impenetrable gaze upon the now strapped to an inverted vertical slab, 494, who was now the target of a burning red laser designated for his pupils.

The laser would never eviscerate the eyes – just manipulate and illicit the truth, very painfully of course.

Chief Syops, 'Adam', a visage of spliced sequences of wolf DNA and human codes – had the unparalleled ability to manipulate brain waves, implant amnesia and false memories but above all extract TRUTH.

He was only brought in when the shit had hit the fan.

"Ah 484 – so glad you can join us." Madame X uncrossed her arms from her chest, granting 484 with a rare opportunity to stand beside and watch the inhuman process of questioning.

Noting the fearful glance 484 shot 494 through the two-way mirror, Madame X _knew_ her assumptions were correct.

"494 was suppose to infiltrate R. Berrisford, a suspected leak of our Black Ops Circuit - Something that could expose us all. (484 rolls eyes _When X said all she meant her) _We had to be sure. 494 was to assume the alias of a highly recommended pianist who could instruct our subject's daughter. 494 only half succeeded in that he found sufficient evidence of a threat and make it look like an assassination attempt. The bomb however..."

"494." Adam's boyish voice, a misleading rouse that invited all in, tuned into his subject's frequency.

"Tell me _why_ you were unable to do it."

494 appeared hesitant to proceed.

"Adam has been brilliantly drilling 494 for an hour and we believe we're getting to the root of the problem." Madame X said off handedly

"Now 494, you mentioned a liability. Someone you bonded with – someone you chose to let in." Adam appealed

"I didn't mean to. It just sort of happened and I really tried so hard not to feel anything.."494 began, his voice shook "But Rachel (suddenly 484 felt her throat constrict and the base of her head throb considerably) made me feel things – I never thought I could."

Her stomach turned in knots and 484 was unable to stop the cold sensations – she felt sickened.

"Now Rachel is Berrisford's daughter. Is that correct? (494's auburn wild spikes appeared even more tousled than usual – his soft boyish Irish features probed even further).

494 hesitantly nodded.

"So am I to understand that you fell in love with her?" Adam persisted

"_Yes_. I love her and now its my fault..." 494's voice choked up

"Is any of this _bothering_ you 484?" Madame X drank it all in with relish.

484's naturally rosy complexion had completely drained and now appeared quite peaky and pallor. Her emerald pools were slick and wet revealing an almost _shattered_ dispossession.

"484!" Madame X barked, shaking 484 from the Ground Zero she found herself drowning in.

Turning to face the nefarious superpower, 484's voice softened her emerald pools now maintained an everlasting hunger.

"What do you want from me?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

-----

2 Months Later

Syops Laboratory – Surgical Room Two

The paper gown dug uncomfortable and awkward into X-5484's svelte yet toned frame.

But this truth seemed lost on 484's impassive striking features as she lay, arms and legs splayed apart upon the tedious slab – _waiting_.

A familiar Irish ancestral face poked into her line of vision, his boyish features, auburn spikes (which had recently taken on an even wilder appearance since 484 had been remanded officially to Syops).

"Are you _sure_ you want to do this 484?" Adam asked, his blue eyes dancing intensely upon her.

"_This_ is the most painful most intense procedure – especially (his tone grows husky as he leans in, the wolf in him sniffing her – wanting to mark her as _his_ own) for an already revved up smoking hot girl as it is. You do _know_ I personally wiped 494's memory of _that_ disaster."

Adam was so close, he felt 484's head turn from his, a single tear slipped self-deprecatingly from her left lids.

"You shouldn't have done that to him. If he _knew_, this would kill him."

Clasping the side of 484's striking cheekbones, he turned her jaw so as to gaze up at him.

"It hurts to look at him, doesn't it? That if _only_ you had told him sooner. To think about this human female (practically spat the word) touching him...falling for him. Kills you doesn't it?"

Adam arched an eyebrow

Without warning, her left arm ripped free of the leather restraints and vadar gripped Adam's larynx.

"You want to _see_ a killer? You want to see _why_ they chose me?!" 484's voice shook with fury, as she began cutting off Adam's air supply.

Adam braced his arms to try and cease the attack but still 484 pressed deeper, unrelenting.

"Because I won't stop. Because I have _nothing_ left. (her voice caught in her throat as her hazel pools welled up again)"

And a second later, 484 tossed Adam to the other side of the room drinking in huge gulps of grateful air.

------------

Seven Hours Later...

Madame X's Office

She had watched the surveillance room cd of the Syops altercation and broke into a broad grin.

_Madame X had chosen correctly – all it took was to take aim at the candidate's weakness._

The mission itself would prove to be a _true test_ of 484's will.

_Swoosh!_

Madame X leveled her gaze as 484 entered – although her eyes appeared slightly sunken and a little paler than usual – there was no denying the _hunger_ for blood in the X-5 eyes.

Her dark tresses was pulled back into a neat ponytail completely revealing a fine jawline, smooth full lips and large piercing orbs.

She was rather beautiful but she still retained that same shattered bordering on deadened expression from a few months prior.

"Mam." 484 saluted, as per the protocol required of _every_ interaction with Madame X.

"484 – I must admit your devotion to this project is unparalleled. You've really astounded everyone – Adam included. (484 scoffed rather loudly at this to which Madame X ignored) Those procedures to intensify you're already revved up physiology, agility and brain mass are quite painful – most candidates we have tried have never completed the first much less three."

484 stared unmoved at these compliments.

"That's why you're first mission will be my gift to you. Something you can savor over the next three days." Madame X picked up a heavy case folder and handed it over to 484.

484 flipped open the file, her gaze immediately fixed upon the completely fluid snap shot of 494.

Those piercing hazels burned dangerously up at Madame X.

"Is this a joke (afterthought) _Mam_?"

Madame X had to suppress the sudden urge to laugh out loud.

"Actually, that is X-5493 – an escapee from the unit that evaded on perimeter capture. 493's clone is 494. 493 has become unbalanced in the post-pulse world and has been unable to acclimate and adapt cohesively to society. Agent Lydecker has been tracking 493 all across the eastern seaboard – he has been hunting, killing and removing the teeth of his victims. But because 493 is a superb killing machine turned serial killer, he is a threat to the exposure of Manticore. I need you to find him, capture him and bring him back for reindoctrination."

"It says here 493 tattooed barcodes on the back of the victim's necks." 484 said suddenly

"It could be a form of psychosis – we can't really be sure until we get your assessment. The last place a victim was found was in the outskirts of Seattle – so that's where you can start. And who better to hunt a transgenic than another transgenic?" Madame X quipped snidely "Eh, 484?"

"Jack." 484 corrected prompting Madame X to stare quizzically at her. "My Name is JACK."

-----------

1 Day Before Deployment..

Quad 11

"484!"

A standard military knock resounded abruptly at 484's door and without _any_ authorization proceeded inside.

Extremely disappointed.

"_Oh...Its _you."

_Adam watched, his blue eyes glistened intensely upon the now uber transgenic soldier garbed in nothing more than a cotton towel – crouching low trying earnestly to remove a duffel from underneath her cot._

_Her dark tresses were slick and wet and glistened like black diamonds. As she turned her graceful ivory shoulders, her svelte form shifting with the agility of a feline. _

_As she stood, sauntering forward arms crossed irately across her chest. His eyelids fluttered drunk on her scent. His body warmed considerably._

_Her emerald pools stared daggers at him and her gaze narrowed with suspicion – transforming into a feline opal color._

"_Stop trying to _smell_ me." Jack commanded, fire in her voice_

_Adam grinned wickedly. "I can't help myself. Its your _scent_. (drawing closer, Jack glared defiantly not moving) _Look_ at you 484 – you're an exquisite creation."_

"_NO I'M NOT. I'M A REVVED UP KILLING MACHINE." Jack stated through clenched teeth_

_She was now backed into the cold concrete of her wall, Adam slammed both his fists on either side sealing her exit._

"_I WILL PERSONALLY PEEL THE FLESH OFF YOUR BONES." Jack roared warningly_

_His gaze grew quite intense, as one ivory fingertip stroked the fullness of her lush lips._

"_I can't believe 494 couldn't see what _I_ do – such full lush sexy lips and you're eyes can make a man weak where it hurts." Adam whispered in her lobe, his palms trying earnestly to remove her towel_

_Suddenly, Adam was tossed abrasively against the opposite side of the room. _

_Glancing up, Adam drank in 494 standing purposefully in front of 484 – his gorgeous hazels were surveying him like a predator._

"_I'm only going to say this once Wolf bitch, you even _breathe_ in 484's direction again and I will personally scalpel you." 494 threatened_

_Adam chuckled, a dangerous gleam in his diamond blues and strode out._

_494 felt a cold shiver cut right through him as he drank in 484 – her face paled, her large gorgeous emeralds flashed nervously ahead and her left breast was nearly all but exposed._

"_Oh My God." 494 whispered hoarsely approached immediately concern filling his boyish features. His long dexterous olive fingers instantly refastened the towel concealing her beauty and nudity from the world._

_All the time he _watched_ her face, feeling like he hadn't seen her in months – the shattered sadness crackled in her orbs – _494 _had to know what put it there._

"_Did he hurt you?!" 494 sputtered out, so nervous he could barely get the words out. "484?"_

_But she wouldn't answer him, wouldn't even _look_ at him even._

"_He hurt you didn't he?!" 494 extended his right palm, clasping her forearm. "I'll _kill_ him!"_

_His touch upon her naked skin immediately jolted her into consciousness._

"Please just go." _Jack pleaded with him, her voice soft and low_

There was something wrong and she wouldn't tell him!

_And that's when Jack really looked at him and he _saw_ the pain in her eyes. _

"_484." 494 raised a confused eyebrow, growing nervous "What is it?"_

"_My name...is Jack." Jack summoned up all her courage to face him – _he looked so scared_ "You need to go find out what _really_ happened – what Lydecker is trying hide from you. You _need_ to find Rachel and be sure."_

"_Rachel?" 494 began confused "Whose Rach---"_

_494 gave a hitched gasp, his hazels flashed deep black as the memories of the mission and Rachel hit him with the speed of a derailed train._

"_Find her."_

_494 turned, his gorgeous hazels scanning the room for his closest ally but she was no where to be found._

"_Jack?" 494 clamored_

--------

Just Outside Quad 11

Jack only just met the fork in the hallway, turned and was embraced into the shadows – her graceful back burrowed deep into the concrete wall.

Her chest _quaked_, unable to breathe or think. A small squall escaped her full lips – she bit down hard a rage enveloping every fiber of her being.

The base of her head tilted back – three dizzying slams – ash slapped all around her.

"Adam made you quite powerful."

Jack glanced up only to come into contact with the soles of a certain X-7 series' combat boots.

Seattle, Washington

4 Days Later...

TRAITOR. HUNT. CAPTURE.

"_I need to see the body for a John Doe."_

_Sector 12's Chief Medical Examiner glanced up from the cause of Death assessment chart she had only just completed._

_A young woman, no more than 20 years of age (younger even), materialized before her. Her wild raven dark tresses had only recently pulled back in a neat ponytail when she realized the effect of Seattle wind tails had on a sleek motor cycle. _

"_I'm sorry I didn't even hear you come in." The Medical Examiner smiled graciously, but there was no mistaking the nervousness in her voice._

They had been hit recently with a slew of junkie addicts looking for a fix.

_Jack's large riveting hazel pools studied the human female's apprehension and cast her a reassuring smile._

_The affect this had instantly put the Medical Examiner at ease – the genuine grin added a dramatic vitality to the young woman._

"_Sorry – my parents were big on both the not being seen or heard deal." Jack added a hint of warmness to her voice – _a little white lie never killed anyone.

_Not that her parents (Father and Mother Country) applied to transgenetic soldiers – bred with the best of the best. _The Perfect Soldier.

She had once stolen a picture of her surrogate mom from her file – large piercing hazels, smooth straight raven hair, cream and ivory complexion, striking gorgeous features.

She was flawless and human.

So beautiful - So unlike her.

"Sector Five Homicide Detective Jack -." Jack removed the faux Seattle badge and allowed the Chief Medical Examiner to inspect it. "But you can just call me Jack. I'm doing a follow up inquiry to the most recent serial killer murders."

The dark coals of the Chief M.E. widened considerably – undoubtedly drinking in her youth and estimating her age.

Unconsciously, she chewed on her lower lip – _she would really hate to have to harm her._

She seemed so nice.

TRAITOR. HUNT. CAPTURE.

She didn't have a choice – finally recognition flashed in the M.E.'s almond orbs.

"That's Right. I nearly forgot you were coming today. You're partner called you in yesterday. He e-mailed me your picture." Chief Medical Examiner smiles warmly at her – maternal _even_ "Its just you look about my niece's age."

Inwardly, _Jack sighed with relief._

"Its all in the genes." Jack reassured her "In a few years, it won't matter."

The Chief Medical Examiner gave her a confident encouraging smile.

"C'mon on Jack. A pretty girl who doesn't even know she's pretty – never thought I'd see the day. (_shaking her head in wonder her_) You just haven't found the right guy yet (afterthought) _or_ you have and its scaring the hell out of you. Trust me, I've been there – it always works itself out."

A powerful alien feeling of affection for this stranger struck Jack – _was that what it was like speaking to a mother?_

The Medical Examiner motioned for her to follow her into the Morgue.

"Where was the body found?" Jack found her voice doing the talking for her.

The Medical Examiner paused in front of a gurney, a shudder pierced her and turned to face the X-5.

"Let me just start by telling you I've never seen anything like this." The Medical Examiner's tone became very serious "And I've been doing this job for 10 years so I've had my fair share of the 'strange'. The victim's body had many abrasions and legions across his arms, hands and legs which tells us he had been running for his life. The cause of death was a twisted neck – it was done in one clean step – just above the second vertebrae. Whoever did this (shaking her head disturbed) is a **very powerful** man."

"Where was the body found?" Jack probed – this whole scenario seemed _all_ too familiar.

A flash of a prisoner running up a heavily forested area – he was panting heavily.

"He was found in the woods on the outskirts of Seattle." The Medical Examiner supplied "His body was found on display atop a boulder – his teeth were missing."

The Medical Examiner appeared confused by this.

"I heard somewhere that some places remove the teeth to prevent identification." Jack answered and as an after thought "_Profiling class at the academy_. _I took it as an elective._"

"I guess that's not what bothers me Jack." The Chief Medical Examiner's brow furrowed "Normally, most killers pull teeth – _this_ was done professionally – each tooth cavity was removed with a surgical precision."

She obviously thought someone in the medical profession or someone with a basic dental knowledge was pulling this off.

Opening up the morgue freezer, The Chief Medical Examiner removed the body.

Jack inhaled deeply – _Even in death, she could smell the humanity on him. Not a trace of genetic enhancement._

Craning her features, Jack drank in the victim's face and _knew_ instantly it wasn't 493.

Once again relief enveloped her – she couldn't explain why.

_She had only on occasion came into contact with him or his escapee unit. _

_Except for that time with Lydecker and his pure blood siblings._

_That day in the forest._

_The pure-bloods rarely interacted with the X-5s with junk fillers – the imperfect clone – the replacements._

Not that Jack's unit hadn't suffered for the sins of their escapee pure-blood transgenic counterparts.

They had even fashioned names for each other.

.Tinga...

Unlike her unit.

_For some reason, she just __couldn't__ remember __**his**_.

"The Medical Examiner's Report mentioned about a barcode at the base of his neck." Jack recalled

"Ah, I've seen you've done you're homework." Chief Medical Examiner replied impressed "Attention to detail is important in your line of work. (arching the victim on his right side – Jack instantly recognized the barcode tattooed at the base of his neck)"

493's barcode blazed up at her and the tattoo work was recent.

-------

Seattle Washington Woods

"PROJECT RED is a catalyst designed to accelerate an already revved up genetic enhancement. Your already keen senses will elevate ten-fold. Your physical prowess, speed and agility will be unparalleled."

_For the first time, Adam hadn't _lied_ to her._

_Parking her sleek motorcycle under an under brush and the tip of Jack's nose perked at the metallic smell of __**copper**__._

_The scent was __**so**__ potent it was as though the entire forest had been painted with the spatter._

The stench of blood – a recent kill.

All she had to do was isolate the source_._

_And once she did, Jack would be able to pick up on 493's scent._

_Adjusting her spry frame on the bike, Jack removed herself and fixed her attention upon the concealed armory she had smuggled past the private sector._

_The chilly Seattle air was the closest simulated climate to Manticore. _

_She had changed her clothes to conceal the victim's scent from 493's detection. _

_A pair of dark denim (unfortunately low rise was all the damn post-pulse stores had to offer) rested on her natural curves and a graphic charcoal tee that caught her eye adorned her graceful shoulders. And the best part was the hooded leather sweater jacket and the black strapped boots. _

Jack never imagined she would enjoy shopping – but the sunglasses just completed the whole Road Warrior ensemble.

She had convinced herself it wasn't 'too girly' a past time to find the right threads.

In Manticore, it was all about fatigues and sweats.

And who says looking good while kicking ass doesn't go hand in hand?

For a few short hours, it had succeeded to take her mind off...

_Her heart _skipped_ a beat when she realized she had isolated the source – a 1/4 mile from the road side._

_Inhaling deeply, Jack flit from standard X-5 blink and your gone to sonic speed until she had completely honed in on the frequency she was searching for._

_Something gold and shiny caught her eye – dangling from a rogue twig._

_Approaching cautiously, she realized it was a necklace with a religious emblem etched into the medal._

"_493." Jack breathed, his scent was intoxicating and her body unexpectedly hummed to life._

Their scents were nearly identical.

_Her emerald orbs were now a zealot of fire – blood red._

TRAITOR. HUNT. CAPTURE.

_-------_

**ON MY OWN**

_In one short hour, Jack had completely _locked_ in on 493._

The stronger his scent the more anxious she became.

_She hadn't planned on this._

_But ever since she had extracted his scent, her sensations had gone on overload._

It was as though a fever had consumed her entirely – except for vast exception: X-5's were immune to bio-terrorism and sickness.

_She wasn't sick by any means – her entire body was now on constant alert._

A side effect of Project Red?

_She was just so frickin' hot at the moment. _

_The end of the hunt came in the oddest of places – a church. _

_Tugging at her shirt for ventilation, Jack entered the Sector 11 Church of Our Lady._

And then it suddenly hit her – no! no! no!

She had another 3 months before the heat made its claim on her again.

No friggin' way.

Project Red was designed to intensify **everything**.

_Discipline was something she was good at._

_Especially where 494 was concerned._

_The Church was completely vacant except for a few altar boys. _

_Her eyelids fluttered intensely as _his_ scent finally reached its zenith._

_He stood, towered even (his back to her) above an altar with a religious sculpture of a woman praying draped in blue. _

_His golden brown hair stuck out wild yet well maintained. His barcode blazed proud like the sun off the nape of his olive skin._

_His lanky yet powerful frame was hidden underneath a simple ebony cotton jacket, black tee shirt and blue jeans._

If she flit, he would anticipate her coming and RUN_._

_Jack couldn't chance that._

_She approached him, careful to quiet the soles of her boots upon the marble._

_He must have _sensed_ her coming for he acted quickly – swiftly turning to face her._

_The pools of her emeralds widened considerably. _

He was beautiful.

The same boyish angular features, coy full lips and deep probing hazels – the only thing vastly different between the two.

493's rich hazels, crackled with a wet shattered quality – it was haunting even.

_Those same gorgeous hazels now narrowed intrigued upon her and suddenly his expression _lightened_._

"_484?" his nose twitched and there was a hint of excitement in his voice._

He had recognized her.

"_Ben." Jack barely breathed, her voice cracked slightly_

It was only in that moment, his name came to her.

_493 felt a thrill coarse through him – _484 had not been a part of his unit but she had remembered him.

Which probably implied she was also here to hunt him.

"_It has been a long time." Ben approached, he found himself unable to stop drinking her in – her scent was wonderful._

_Striding forward, Ben circled her all the time their heated gazes never departing from the other._

"_Last time I saw you was _that_ day in the forest." Ben's tone was soft and deliberate, very unlike Alec's playful impishness._

Same voice.

"_You were incredible – you didn't know how to stop once you got started."_

_Ben was standing directly behind her now, noticing how this particular comment _didn't_ seem to bother her and Jack could _sense_ the warmth from his body through his clothes. _

_Lifting a shock of silky jet waves, Ben paused when he sensed her shoulders tense._

"_I won't hurt you. I just want to see your barcode. I am not a liar." the tempo of Ben's soft voice, she knew was designed to draw _everyone_ in_

_Before she could agree, she felt the tips of his long dexterous olive fingers trace each line of her barcode – an electric shiver tickled pleasantly down her spine._

"_You're so beautiful." Ben's eyelids fluttered intensely and Jack released a hitched gasp._

_Leans in whispering, his breath hot and raspy on her lobe._

"_I'm sorry. I really am. But I won't make this easy on you."_

_He flit at top speed, voraciously slamming the heavy church door behind him._

_A second later, Jack was scouring the entrance but 493 had disappeared into the Seattle post-pulse ghetto._

_------_

_**THE HIGH PLACE**_

_**4 Hours Later...**_

_The entire circumference of Post-Pulse Seattle sparkled red and ghost-light white from the edge of the world._

_The tips of Ben's soles reared the very edge – a thousand thoughts having nothing to do with his latest capture (a priest of Our Lady) no doubt nodding off in his containment cell back at the warehouse._

Those riveting emerald pools of hers held a dispossessed fractured quality Ben recognized all too well.

_He had witnessed this in the mirror bouncing off at him many times._

It had been so long since he had encountered any of his own kind.

_Carefully climbing through the broken glass of the Seattle needle, Ben maneuvered until he found his proper footing inside._

_A sudden pressure tackled him from behind._

_He _knew_ it was 484 – the heat emanating from her svelte form nearly singed him whole._

_Slapping on a pair of silver handcuffs, 484 instantly fastened them to a thick rail hindering him to only limited movement._

But it didn't matter – her scent was overwhelming and his body arched as she settled atop of his back.

"_I knew you would find me." Ben grinned, his eyes lit with excitement his tone that signature soft._

"_8 Murders scattered across the eastern seaboard. The victims' dental cavities removed with a surgical precision. I _know_ what you've been up to." Jack said in a rather non judgmental tone, the tiny weight of her body shifting over his._

If anything, her body was getting closer.

"_So you _know_ what I've been up too." Ben's soft voice actually sounded quite pleased, breaking into a broad grin "Not that I mind, you're probably the only other person who could possibly understand what I'm trying to do."_

"_Tell me then." Jack prompted, her lips a raspy breathy away from his left lobe._

"_I'm doing what I'm meant to do. I'm a hunter – a predator. _Just like that day back at Manticore_. Hell, I think _we_ even scared Lydecker that day." Ben recalled fondly, he turned over on his left side and catching the look in her eye he pleaded "No – please stay close. I only turned so I can look at you."_

_A storm of confusion appeared to battle in those orbs of hers and she finally headed him – her body settling for a seat upon his legs._

Ben's pulse quickened – she didn't want to be deprived of their closeness either.

_A fleeting yet vivid auditory memory rang in the back of Jack's head._

_Lydecker's voice suddenly filled her head, transporting them back to that moment._

A prisoner stood before Lydecker and a troupe of X-5 10 year olds – all sporting a buzz cut and sweats.

Throwing a blade at the prisoner.

"You remember the deal don't you?"

Lydecker prodded

The prisoner's beady eyes glistened in recollection.

"If I make it to the perimeter, I'm a free man."

Lydecker's steel gaze pierced his.

"No more death row – you walk. (afterthought) Don't underestimate them."

"_I remember counting down the seconds – _he didn't have a chance."_ Ben's orbs twinkled – Jack's body _quaked_ at the memory._

_It was true – once they surrounded him – they pounced all at once. 494 was the one to pull her back._

She just **couldn't** stop herself.

"_The only difference between us and them 484 is that we enjoyed it." Ben tried desperately to read her._

_Jack studied him, her rich hazels focused intensely on his face._

"_Are you giving your victims your barcode because you enjoy it _or_ because you want to kill yourself? Do you really hate yourself that much?"_

It was as though she had smacked him.

_Ben reeled at these stinging words, his gorgeous hazels salted with red tears and Jack felt a rush of empathy fill her all at once for him._

"_I've seen it in your eyes too 484." Ben choke out, as a river of tears dripped down his face_

"_Why is it you hate _yourself_?"_

_Her lower lip trembled, her walls crumbling._

"_Because..because some people can't even see what's right in front of them. They find it in others not like us. Because I'm not what he needs."_

_----_

**SHOW ME**

_SEATTLE, WASHINTON WOODS – NEXT MORNING..._

_THE WAREHOUSE.._

The trail to the warehouse – abandoned and derelict – a remnant of pre pulse hydraulics was no more than a forty minutes journey.

Ben knew she wouldn't chance taking him pass sector police – too many questions about the cuffs and it required authorization.

That's why it didn't really surprise him when they trekked the entire way. The silence was not what bothered Ben – it was what she was thinking.

A few times he had noticed her stealing troubled glances at him – as though the effort to look at him were painful.

This he couldn't understand – he had never hurt her or lied to her.

And her scent seem to soar when it was around him – Ben didn't mind, he enjoyed this really. And its not like his hadn't responded in a similar fashion.

They were really two of a kind.

Would she really turn him over to Lydecker?

The thought gnawed aggressively at him

And then it dawned on him – maybe she had a problem with hunting down her own kind.

The closer it came to checking in with Manticore the more distant 484 had become.

He liked the way they had bared themselves to each other.

As they glimpsed the warehouse from the dirt road, the more anxious Ben had become.

He had shown 484 the way – all the time she had kept a firm no-nonsense grip upon the cuffs.

Then the most curious thing happened, her forefinger slipped loose accidentally tracing his.

A delicious electric shiver shot through him – Ben drew in a sharp intake of breath.

As quick as this had happened, 484 had quickly refastened her grip on his cuffs.

"Sorry." Jack said, her voice naturally soft causing Ben to arch an eyebrow – Why would she feel the need to apologize for touching him?

Trying to figure 484 out was nothing short of an Olympic brain exercise.

494 was his twin copy – was she like that with him too?

A picture of Lydecker overwhelmed him and Ben suddenly realized what he would be in for.

_He suddenly felt the heat from her palm applied to the base of his spinal chord ushering him forward. This small gesture suddenly transferred a wave of solidarity and assurance throughout him._

"_Where is the priest?" Jack inquired, tilting her striking features up at him, her emerald pools were wide and attentive appearing so innocent. She had even let her hair down._

_So much a wolf in sheep's clothing._

_He answered in their code of silence, cocking his head and throwing his gaze at an old office door sealed close._

"_I'm sorry Ben. I really am." Jack's tone was genuine and it was as though this mission was secretly killing her as much as it ate away at him._

And that's when she pushed him onto an overturned desk.

_The sound of the office door resounded voraciously in Ben's ears, his gorgeous hazels darted around the perimeter._

DUTY. DISCIPLINE. MISSION.

"_Father?" Jack inquired, the word itself was ironic and spilled out awkward from her full lips._

_He was a young priest who blanched at the natural light. He appeared just as surprised to see her as she was him._

That is exactly when Ben tossed her face first into an old pipe.

_Acting quickly, Ben spryly jumped over his cuffs, grappled the priest and slammed the door in 484's face._

"_RUN FATHER RUN!" Jack bellowed as Ben's large gorgeous hazels pierced her, sad and shattered through the tiny window._

_Turning to face the priest, X-5493's deep set orbs held a manic almost hungry quality._

"_Yes Father you really _should_ run."_

_------_

**ARE WE REALLY SO BLIND?**

**TRAITOR. HUNT. CAPTURE.**

_Inside the decomposing office cell, a wolf in red __**boiled**__._

_Emerald pools roared blood and she barreled forward tearing the door clean off._

_A trail of fear and hunger fused so inexplicably beautiful – her nose perked at the thought of the chase._

_Once honed, sonic speed had elevated to auto pilot and the wolf inside her found the predator and the prey._

_Ben towered above his prey, a faithful young lamb, the crux of his boots pressed above the priest's larynx. _

Even in his psychotic trail of blood hunger, Ben had never looked more glorious and had never appeared more lost.

"_Let him go." Jack implored "I can give you something better. A worthy opponent."_

Something **tweaked** – trembled even – in those gorgeous orbs of his. He forced a weak tempted smile, trying to cloak those now hibernating hurt emotions.

_Something ached inside Jack at this moment – the wolf inside her whimpered even. _Had **she** made him feel this way?

The way 494 made **her** feel?

That's impossible. She argued fiercely with herself.

Twins tend to think alike – Ben would be no different than 494.

"_Eh." Ben said and finally shook his head. "I don't think so 484. This one is for you. You see you and I are two of a kind – we weren't made to turn against each other."_

_The priest chanced up at the young woman, a dark beauty, and arched his chin up at the young man, his handsome features wrought with turmoil – they appeared to be studying the other quite intently._

_Both were breathing quite raggedly, as they drank each other in. _Waiting. Waiting.

_WHAM!_

_The young woman appeared to spryly vault into the air, very much with the grace of a feline, the soles of her boots landing heavily into Ben's chest._

_It was as though the air had been ripped out of his chest – _he never remembered any X-5 being **that** strong.

_Leap frogging, the soles of Ben's feet stamped deeply into the saturated moss of the forest ground._

And that's when he saw why.

_As Ben circled her, the whites of 484's pupils were blood red – her emerald pools crackled through grasping his attention._

_The priest paused in his flight for life, thinking only of the girl – a chance wind tail lifted her dark jet waves to reveal a barcode similar to his captor's and he fled._

"_I guess his faith wasn't strong enough." Ben noted, all the time his peripheral stuck affixed to 484._

They were circling each other now – very much like two predators who had finally met their equal.

_Jack attacked first, wildly kicking. All the time, Ben paid rapt attention to the strength and the speed of her blows – countering them brilliantly with well-timed blocks._

"_What have they done to you 484?" Ben inquired, through a mutual whirl of tornado and right kicks._

There was no mistaking the concern in his soft voice – something 494 would have asked.

"_My Name is JACK!!!" Jack bellowed at the top of her lungs, Ben's deep set hazels widened at how _**this**_ upset her_

"_Stop calling me by THAT designation!!"_

_Ben just managed to block what would have resulted in a broken right bone – she was so incensed._

"_Why? Why does that upset you?" Ben probed really wanting to know as Jack tilted her chin as to meet his insistent gaze_

He could have easily twisted her neck from this angle but he didn't.

"_Because its _not_ human and its NOT beautiful and its not what he wants!" Jack's voice broke a little and Ben felt his heart tug at this._

_Pushing her away, Ben stared incredulously at her – tears stung painfully in those piercing emeralds capturing him completely._

"_He's blind."_

_Ben shook his head striding over to the now terrified Jack – her heart drumming in her chest._

"_When I told you earlier that you are beautiful (his tone serious). I wasn't lying."_

Jack gave a hitched gasp at this so Ben took this as a sign to move even closer.

"_You don't have to prove yourself to me Jack." _

_Ben spoke, his breathing growing as shallow as her own_

"_I can see what's right in front of me."_

_She took a step back in disbelief, eyes wide – the base of a hundred years old oak obstructing her path._

Thank God._ A sigh of relief escaped her and for once she was happy she couldn't run. _

Run from Ben.

Had she really just thought that?

_As he closed the distance between them, his deep hazels intensely studying her own – his need for her etched across his boyish features._

And she knew she really just had.

_Jack's heart skipped a beat as Ben stood an inch in front of her – the intensity of their scents had never been so potent._

_Their lips a heated breath from the other's. _

And that's when Ben felt her drinking in his scent, his eyelids fluttered intensely at her closeness.

_As Jack summoned all her will to pull herself back from him, his heated lips surprised hers kissing her hungrily and above all _passionately_._

It must have came as such a shock for she sighed pleasantly in his mouth.

"Ben." Jack gasped, his taste delicious and wonderful lingered heatedly on her full petal lips.

"If you were with me, I wouldn't give you up for anything." Ben revealed truthfully

_Clasping both sides of his face, Jack rewarded him with a rather tender deep kiss – parting his lips with her tongue – his body synced in proximity with hers._

_She was now forking his golden brown spikes, playfully tousling the strands that stuck out at the nape of neck as their lips massaged feverishly._

Ben found himself sinking with her lower to the ground, wanting her so desperately.

And that's when she gave him **the look** – the gaze that told him everything – she wanted him as bad as he wanted her.

"I want you Ben."

Jack said as he straddled her – her large emeralds gazed up at him – those shattered pools had lightened considerably at his touch.

_Carefully, they peeled away each other's clothes. His touch on her naked skin was tender and loving as he gently traced every inch of her. His lips, coy and lush, savored and sucked enjoying the way her body writhed beneath his._

_And that's when her heated fingertips curiously caressed the top of his prick, he released a moan – his body draping it succulently between her vibrating folds._

"_Its okay." Jack reassured him and guided him on his back – her tongue circling his erect nipples._

"_Oh God." Ben released, his breathing absolutely ragged as he felt her palms caress his hipbones – delicious warm wave broke over him._

_Her lips suckled down to his zone, licking and flicking sensuously and _finally!

_Before Jack could finish, Ben arched his tender frame and she understood perfectly. _He wanted to come inside her.

_As he penetrated her tight hot sheath, Ben and Jack _both_ felt a hot sensual wave – as they gyrated deeper and deeper._

_Her breasts were erect and perfectly pearled, each of his thrusts sent a wonderful shock of pleasure through her – her lips broke into her first real genuine smile._

_As they climaxed, Jack held him to her – studying the ecstasy on his beautiful boyish face._

"_Jack." Ben clasped the side of her heart shaped face and kissed her quite satisfied._

For the first time in twenty years, Jack slept contentedly a satisfied grin cracked at the corners of her mouth.

_---------_

_**1 YEAR LATER**_

_**TERMINAL CITY – SEATTLE, WASHINGTON**_

Insistently inconvenient banging resounded voraciously upon apartment 3-C.

_Alec stirred slightly, his coy full lips parted, his angular boyish features nestled deeply in his newly pilfered pillow – _very much in the throes of a vital recurring dream that oddly enough always ended happily.

"_ALEC!" that familiar unpleasant voice perfectly punctured _his_ favorite moment and he sat up immediately. _

"_No house keeping today." Alec stated under his breath turning on his side - his ode to joy ripped to perfection abs (appearing toned on his naturally lanky frame) was a clear testament to transgenic engineering._

"_ALEC! I can hear you snoring in there!" _

_Throwing on a forest green tee, Alec rolled his eyes, sniggering loudly – knowing full well that a wake up call _this early_ on his day off would only come from one person._

And sure enough he was right.

_Max stood arms crossed across her chest, wearing a shockingly warm cotton blue jacket and post-pulse black knit cap._

"_I do NOT snore." Alec quipped, ("My bad." Max interjected) trying to wipe the sleep from his gorgeous hazels "What's up Max?"_

"_Its Joshua." Max said, her tone fretful "He's not...(searches for the more appropriate word) himself."_

_Trying to figure out what those big brown eyes were trying to tell him, Alec shook his head stumped._

"_Just spit it out Max." Alec encouraged, his palm motioning her on._

"_We think...We think Joshua maybe going through the heat." Max said her cheeks burning_

"_Awwww..." Alec broke into a grin pleased "I'm flattered really that you would think of me in this moment Max. As much as I love the big fella (shakes his head shrugging), I don't swing that way. And besides, if history serves me right – I ALWAYS fall for the women I can't have."_

_Max sniggered. "That's not why I came. Eve & I are pooling our resources on this one. We just need you to take his morning shift for a couple of days until this all blows over."_

"_Not a problem." Alec said, his mind shifted to what the poor guy with the canine DNA must have been going through – _the heat had never been this bad for him.

"_Thanks Alec." Max smiled nervously, her thoughts fixed on Joshua_

_Alec felt a twinge of sympathy coarse through him and Max felt him gazing on her with that brotherly concern – _it was like having her own brother, Ben alive again.

"_Max, its going to be ok." Alec nodded, his tone confident_

And just somehow Max knew it would be.

_-------_

_20 Minutes Later..._

The armory was the first stop on his list.

"_Hey Alec." Eve, another X-5 transgenic soldier – the only one who had stayed behind at Manticore from Max's unit grinned up at him from behind the lock & load counter._

"_Hey Eve-ilicious." Alec greeted, a Cheshire grin growing on those coy lips as his glowing hazel orbs surveyed the armory selection for the morning. _

"_You sure you want to freeze your ass off in that?" Eve inquired, her steely mercurial gaze scoffed at his less than weather friendly attire – a thin grey denim jacket over a royal blue neck hugging sweater that would have been more suited towards the fall._

"_Awww...that's so cute." Alec said pretending to be touched as he picked up two baretta guns and inserted them in his back pockets. "Looking out for your brother's twin."_

_Eve rolled her gray orbs, her ears not lost on the sarcasm._

"_Ben was a good guy. (sadly) He just got lost along the way. (perceptively picking up the actually wounded look on Alec's face, Eve instantly apologized) I'm sorry Alec. I shouldn't have said that."_

_Alec bit down on his lower lip, something seemed so comforting about this inclination._

"_Its okay Eve. (stresses the next word to show he was genuine) _Really_."_

_Eve gave him a grateful smile._

"_I'm a little on edge this morning."_

_Reading between the lines._

"_Joshua Right?" Alec said – _it may have been more serious than Max let on.

"_Oh Yeah." Eve said careful to avert her gaze_

_Alec could sense she didn't want to be pushed on the subject so he backed off. _

"_Alec. Be Careful." Eve advised, his fingers on the clasp "There's another storm about to hit." _

_------_

_**Outside the Perimeter...**_

"_She wasn't kidding." _

_Alec noted aloud to himself, his voice ricocheting off the dilapidated turrets of the warehouse dormitories – all scattered and piercingly silent along the arches of the ally way._

_Seattle had been privy to an unexpected cold front – the crunch of his boots now knee deep in a blanket of fresh snow and the occasional patch of dry ice._

_For the past year that Alec had matriculated in Seattle, he had adjusted perfectly to the smog and heavy downpour – his enhanced genetics flawlessly immune to bio terrorism agents and all forms of disease._

_A frosty chill pierced Alec whole and before sauntering towards the gated entrance __**few**__ would venture to cross – unless you were being hunted, a 'mutant' of genetic enhancement and needed to lay low._

_Rubbing the palms of his smooth olive skin together, Alec blew into his hands – his piercing gaze carefully surveying the internal layout and finally made his way to the gate._

He still couldn't wrap his mind around Joshua though.

Poor guy must have been climbing the walls.

_That's when something __**strange**__ caught Alec's eye. _

_The hinges of the steel gate groaned against the force of the wind – the arch of the entrance itself had been frayed apart (as though someone was desperately trying to gain entrance)._

_Instinct dug his fingers into the telecomm two way nestled purposefully on the collar of his jacket._

"_Max – we got a perimeter breach." Alec informed_

_A second later her voice crackled over his radio._

"_Is it sector police? Or Whyte?" Max inquired – the sounds of Joshua howling from behind her._

"_I don't think so Max (dampened scent of copper twitched at his nose). And there's blood at the top of the fence."_

"_Maybe its one of the X-8s. We've been sending out a signal over E-Comm if they need help – they could be wounded..." Max suggested _

"_I'm going to get Eve and Flick. Don't go out there. It could be a...."_

_But Alec had already released the switch, blocking her voice._

He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it before.

The snow was so deep and it didn't show any signs of letting up.

Something dark and ivory lie crumpled, head down not moving in a pile of snow.

The closer Alec got to the figure lying outside the entrance – the more he realized that the blood belonged to the young woman in the snow.

The scent was so **faint** and weak – it didn't surprise him at all that he hadn't picked up on it right away.

Long dark waves cascaded beautifully down the back of a crimson form fitted tank over a svelte ivory form – completely toned above a pair of low rise post pulse dark blue denims.

Crouching down beside the woman, Alec suddenly felt a shiver – ice cold – run down his spine. His breathing surfaced to hitch in front of him – his nerves frenzied with anxiety.

This wasn't him he didn't go to pieces like this!

His long dexterous fingers found their way, trembling not wanting to name why (not even knowing if he did) – clasping a shock of jet waves he gingerly lifted.

_**484.**_

"_484." Alec barely breathed and felt a panic seize him – in his haste, he had flipped her over onto her back – her heart shaped face, striking and gorgeous had lost the luminous glow and was now a pasty pallor – her full petal lips an ice blue._

"_You can't just show up like this." Alec sputtered out, tripping uncharacteristically over his words – arching the base of her head and settling her crumpled svelte form into his arms. "I haven't seen you in over a year – you can't just do this to a guy!!"_

_Tracing the left side of her almost blue cheek, Alec seized slightly lapsing him into a fleeting very vivid vision._

It was late and his unit was supposed to be sleeping.

Something roused him, a clinking rattling that immediately put him on edge.

Immediately, a ten year old Alec sat up and searched the bunker for the commotion.

On his left, in the very corner of the dormitory, a ten year old 484 had slipped into status – the second time in two weeks.

"484!!" Alec sprinted at top transgenic speed – the sound of his voice alerting the others.

"What should we do?" 486 asked as the rest stood over her

"You know what will happen if they find her like this."

Alec shook his head stubbornly.

"That's NEVER going to happen. (turning to 491) Watch the door."

491 (confused but willing to obey), "You can't help her 494."

Alec glared at 491. "I'd like to see what happens if you try and stop me."

486 grasped firmly his shoulder.

"That's not what he meant 494. We want to help her – we just don't know if we **can**."

These words cut deeper than a knife during combat training.

Alec climbing in beside her, cautiously wrapped his arm around the seizing 484.

486's mouth gaped opened – status had suddenly abated slightly, and a calming light appeared to replace the fear in 484's features.

"How do you do that?"

"_Alec?" Max's voice, suddenly soft and probing oared him to the present_

_Startled, Alec gasped loudly – Max big brown orbs widened a taken aback and gazed questionably down at him._

"_She's blue Max!" Alec could barely get the words out_

"_Oh My God..." Max drew in a sharp intake of breath, her feline orbs scanning the young transgenic woman's barcode. _

"_She's 484."_

_Applying the tips of his fore and middle finger against 484's pressure point, Alec felt a weak yet steady rhythm._

"_She's got a pulse." Alec sighed with relief, shutting his lids gratefully_

_Crouching down on 484's opposite side, Max gazed concernedly at 484 and then at Alec._

"_We need to get her inside." _

_Alec nodded._

"_Here Max. (holding out 484 temporarily – Max immediately supported her back and noticing the overly protective gaze Alec shot her assured, "Its okay. I got her.")_

_Swiftly, Alec stripped himself of his jacket and wrapped it around 484 and scooped her crumpled form into his arms._

_-----_

"_Her clothes are wet from the snow." _

_Max drank in 484's striking naturally ivory features, her lush petal lips a disturbing blue, her light clothing clung to her icy frame._

_Alec had just settled her out atop his full sized bed, the tips of his fingers gracefully lifted a rogue shock of jet waves from 484's heart shaped face._

How sweet he was with her – tender even.

_Bending slightly, Max clasped 484's smooth palm and drew in a sharp intake of breath._

"_She's so cold." Max said softly, gazing up at Alec and instead of looking to him for answers she gave him support._

"_Come on. Let's get her into a hot bath."_

It was so obvious what he should have done.

_Alec nodded heavily in agreement._

"_I'm sorry Max. I just wasn't thinking."_

"_Its ok." Max assured him "Help me get her into the bathroom and I'll do the rest."_

_----_

"_Was she in your unit?" _

_Side-saddled against the rim of the ivory tub, Alec poured the very last of the boiled hot water they had managed to obtain from a string of willing transgenic counterparts._

_Turning to face Max, her arms wrapped around the thawing 484 supporting her quite admirably – waiting patiently for an answer._

"_Yes." Alec said, his hazel orbs roamed glistening brightly upon 484._

Max got the sense from the way he stared at 484 that they had been close at Manticore.

"_Its been over a year since I last saw __**her**__." Alec revealed in disbelief "Somehow...it actually feels like no time has passed."_

"_It can be like that with some people. There's always that one person in your life that you have that bond with." Max related_

"_You know she'd was the only person who didn't look at me like everyone else did." Alec recalled fondly – the tenderness in his voice was not lost on Max's ears._

"_With hate. I could just be me."_

_Max smiled at this and feeling the young transgenic woman shudder against her._

"_I think its time I get her in the tub."_

_----_

"_How she doing Max?_

Max gave an lopsided grin – He was only standing outside the bathroom and he wanted an update every two minutes!

"_Her color is much better. She's still sleeping though." Max studied the young woman's features and body intrinsically, combing each curve and slope for bruises._

_Narrowing her feline orbs, Max was immediately drawn to a few nameable ones across the tight slope of her stomach, her athletic thighs and shoulders._

"_I think she may have been in a fight recently." Max appraised "She has abrasions all across her body."_

Fear of NOT KNOWING made him enter the bathroom.

"_Oh My God..." Alec drew in a sharp intake of breath from the entrance._

"_ALEC!!" Max glared up at him "Get out! What if she wakes up? I doubt very much she'd like to see you standing there with her naked in the tub!"_

_But Alec appeared to be ignoring her because he strode right over to the tub – Max purposefully obstructed the view with her own body._

_484 stirred slightly turning on her right._

_Alec's gaze widened drinking in her svelte ivory figure – _something he had never bare witness to before.

He was completely thrown.

_A crimson tattoo with the Manticore symbol materialized between the graceful arch of shoulders all the way down the slope of her back._

"_Where did that come from?" Alec threw a questionable gaze at the equally stumped Max._

_Shaking her head, Max studied the crimson tattoo carefully._

"_I don't know but at least we know where it came from."_

_------_

_That Night..._

Max was equally as thrown.

_Terminal City had surrendered to a blanket of stars and a fresh sprinkle of snow now pelting gingerly on the roof of Oak Street._

_In the darkness, her big brown orbs studied Alec who had _finally _nodded off on a sofa chair – sleep claiming him upright._

He had wanted to lay beside 484_._

_Max managed to convince him that no X-5 would like him hovering over them – Alec shrugged his shoulders, extremely disappointed._

But this was not before she noticed the frenzied glimpse of concern flashing in those heart-stopping hazels of his.

_484 groaned weakly from Alec's pillow, the base of her head slowly stirring in the dark._

"_Oooh.." 484 managed dizzily_

_Eyes widening, Max flit to her side trying her best not to startle her._

"_Easy. Easy. Its okay." Max said reassuringly extended her hands to try and straighten her out._

_Instinctively, 484 withdrew from her touch, her emerald pools gazing confused up at Max._

"_You're safe now. You're with you're own kind." Max said noticing the curious way 484 studied her._

"_You're 452." 484 said recalling her_

"_I just go by Max now." Max corrected her realizing that 484 had spent 10 additional years back at Manticore._

She had to give the girl props for dealing with what she couldn't.

"_JACK." Jack broke into a weak grin _

_Max (considering), "I like it. Its kind of like the character in the story. Jack be nimble. Jack be quick. (staring at her inquisitively) Who gave it to you?"_

"_I did." Jack stifled a yawn "Just before..."_

"_No more pizza Sketch." Alec argued in his sleep "I say we go for two-fers for the honeys."_

_Max rolled her big brown orbs. _

"_You know I'd love to wake him up to see how he can talk his way out of this one but the poor guy hasn't slept in hours."_

_Out of her peripheral view, Max noticed the way Jack's deep emerald pools narrowed in shock upon Alec – _it was a near identical reaction to his.

"_494." Jack breathed and began to chew on her lower lip._

_Max cocked her head to the right, studying her._

"_He's the one who found you. I haven't seen him so freaked out since (_thinking about Rachel bites her tongue)_ – a long time."_

_---------_

Jack was alive.

In the dark, this truth relieved him considerably. Of all the days of _not knowing_ were worse.

As much as it extinguished every fear of her whereabouts and thrilled him considerably she was safe, it also paralyzed him.

Jack had been heading down a dangerous path. And then there was...

"_You need to go find out what _really_ happened – what Lydecker is trying hide from you. You _need_ to find Rachel and be sure."_

These words were the last Jack had ever spoken to him – her naturally soft spoken voice cracking, a hitched gasp and she was gone.

As Alec shifted in his armchair – he had moved from his bedroom to the living room – it had dawned on him that he had been blind to the wounded tone of her voice and her emerald gaze avidly darting at anywhere but his gaze.

He had been so overwhelmed by the trigger of this heart breaking memory that he barely even noticed.

Jack was truly the one he cared for at Manticore. Ever since they were young and placed in the same unit, he had possessed this desire to PROTECT her.

He could never explain where this came from inside him or how she brought this out in him.

Amongst the rest of the members of their unit, Jack suffered from violent recurring seizures.

If the Manticore guards had discovered this, Alec _knew_ what would happen.

The door to his bedroom creaked open and a weakened albeit more lucid Jack appeared – black tank and thermal gray sweats.

"Hello? Max?"

Jack asked groggily

Flitting over to her immediately, Alec assuredly clasped her shoulders supporting her.

"Its okay. Its me."

Jack raised her chin, trying earnestly to have her vision realign.

"494?"

Breaking into a relieved grin, Alec nodded.

"The one and only. C'mon lets get you back to bed."

A weak but wry smile formed on those petal lips.

"First time I've heard that from **you**."

"You'll make a guy's head spin just thinking about it. (a heated blush streaks her striking cheekbones – Alec felt his heart race at this) Is that a** blush** 484?"

"Jack."484 corrected him

"Alec." 494 supplied as Jack dizzily braced her palm against the wall.

Grins intrigued.

"Suits you."

Without hesitation Alec scooped her in his arms and felt her head settle against his chest.

*The last scene is still a work in progress – Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
